Shaquille O'Neal/The None's version
Shaq just gobbled up another ''Shaq Pack and is ready to use his signature Shaq-Fu on all of his opponents. This version comes equipped with all of Shaq's rap skillz and slam jams, as well as some pretty unpredictable A.I. and a good selection of Hypers to shake things up. Along with his amazing dodging skills, Shaq is one baller you do not want to dunk on.'' ) |Image = File:ShaqTNPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = The_None |Downloadlink = Logical Bends |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Shaq is a seven-button character that plays more like a 4 button character, this is because four buttons ( ) are used as his primary attack buttons while is used for dodges. is used for grabbing and is used to activate his Chaos Dunk. While Shaq might have sprites from Shaq-Fu but he plays nothing like said game. This version plays like a zoner and is highly reliant on hitstun from his Free Throw move to start combos, though these combos are very underwhelming as they are usually 5 hits or less, and usually leave Shaq open for a counterattack. This is not helped by Shaq's height either, as most small characters can easily dodge his moves by simply crouching, and combo-heavy characters can take advantage of his large hitbox. Fortunately, Shaq comes equipped with some Hypers that can shake up the opponent. His Fast Food Rain move can cancel combos or possible approaches and punish the opponent severely, even if the opponent is trying to recover. Along with his Power Up move, (which doubles the attack power of a move whether it be a Special or a Hyper) Shaq can change the tide of a game quickly. Along with this, Shaq also has a wide variety of evasive maneuvers that can help him get out of a sticky situation fast, these maneuvers can be activated easily while blocking and works almost like an Alpha Counter except it does not freeze the opponent. Shaq's teleportation move also comes in handy when dealing with projectile-reliant opponents, as well as confusing melee-oriented opponents. When it comes down to Shaq's A.I. he can be compared with the AI of most of The None's characters, which means that he will be extremely unpredictable when using his Normals and Specials. However, Shaq becomes very predictable when using his Hypers, but this predictability does not do the player any good. The guardstun left by blocking one of his Hypers leaves his opponent open to a counterattack. If the opponent Parries Shaq's non-projectile attacks (including Hypers) however, Shaq will be left wide open to any attack. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | | }} / || }} }} / | | }} / || }} / | | }} / | |}} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / |Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Uses 1000 Power Must be activated before final hit of Shaq Attack| }} / | Uses 1000 Power Must be activated before final hit of Still Insane| }} | Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' + |Uses 500 Power|}} }}+ |Uses 1000 Power Doubles attack for one move|}} or |Uses 500 Power|}} + | Uses 500 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN Shaq vs. Kaname Madoka Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by The_None Category:Characters made in 2007 Category:The Mugen Fighters Guild CotM winners